


A Ghost Cries Blue

by PaintedDogfan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sadbur, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Ghostbur can only pretend everything is okay for so long before it all comes crashing down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	A Ghost Cries Blue

Ghostbur paused as he stared at the remains of L’manberg in disbelief. The whole country was gone. The only trace of there ever being a civilization there was the fact that no one would create a ginormous crater in the ground for no reason. He didn’t know how long he stayed there. He heard the distant sounds of fireworks going off and swords clashing together with TNT serving as background noise for all the fighting. Occasionally, he heard the mysterious sound of a wither spawning. A nostalgic sense overtook him. It felt so familiar. He tried and tried to remember the memory, but to no avail. All he could remember was Phil looking at him. Why Phil? Phil wasn’t bad right? He always took care of Friend.

Ghostbur’s breath hitched. Friend! Where was Friend? He felt his stomach fill with dread as realisation dawned on him. Friend was in Phil’s house. He looked over at where he guessed Phil’s home used to be. There was nothing there. Phil blew it up. While Friend was in there. Phil knew friend was in his house...yet he helped blow it all up.

He killed Friend.

He killed Friend!

The ghost didn’t bother trying to stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes. Friend was the only thing holding him together. Everyone saw him as the cheerful happy go-lucky ghost that didn’t know any better, but deep down, he knew that wasn’t true. He could trick everyone, even himself. Did they not realize that the blue he held was always, well, blue. It was only supposed to turn blue once touched by sadness. He explained it so many times. Yet they didn’t care.

He couldn’t stand it when people argued. His only escape was pretending that everything was fine. He ignored all the conflict around him, going on his day like it never existed. The people around him, citizens of l’manberg, or not, all looked at him pitifully, giving him sad smiles at his supposed ignorance. And, he accepted them, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to take it otherwise.

He also knew he wasn’t innocent either. He heard the whispers as he walked through the streets with invisibility. He felt the stares that bore deep into his soul when he first awakened. He didn’t understand why. No, he did actually understand why. But as long as he pretended that they were making things up, he could, for brief moments, ignore the guilt that came along with knowing you did something so terrible that people sometimes flinched when you got too close.

Friend was the only one who could understand him. Friend was blue, filled with sadness, just like him. He had infinite canon lives! Or, at least he could pretend he did. He had to lie to himself and believe Phil whenever he was told that. There was no other choice. He didn’t know what would do if he didn’t believe him.

He didn’t know what to do at the moment.


End file.
